


0 out of 5 Stars

by psychicfiredemoness



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Mentions of Nezu | Piers/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Multi, Some Cursing, Terrible food, pretentious restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicfiredemoness/pseuds/psychicfiredemoness
Summary: Raihan is dying to go to Wyndon's trendiest new restaurant. He drags anyone he can along for the unique dining experience. It does not go well.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan/Rurina | Nessa, Kibana | Raihan/Sonia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	0 out of 5 Stars

Nessa was snuggled against Raihan’s side as he escorted her out of the cold winter air and into the swanky atmosphere of Wyndon’s newest restaurant, a trendy little place called The Exec that had taken over a month for him to book a reservation. Everything about the place reeked of status, from the shining metallic seating to the hyper-minimalistic décor of a single vertical gold relief of the establishment’s name on each of the restaurant’s four walls.

Raihan couldn’t help the grin breaking out over his face as the host guided them to their table, Raihan pulling his date’s chair out for her before sliding into his own seat on the other side of the table. She mirrored his excitement as they ordered. She was less enthusiastic as their first course came out. It was soup, at least it was supposed to be.

Their server brought out two swallow wooden bowls, at least he assumed they were bowls as they had a slightly deeper groove than the typical plate. In the center of their table another server set up what appeared to be a tiny wire Ferris wheel, though it was purely artistic and lacked any functional movement. On each of the Ferris wheel’s eight platforms that mimicked carts there were differently colored cubes that looked anything but appetizing.

“The experience of soup as directed by its essence in purest form,” the first server decreed as they ladled a clear, piping-hot liquid into their “bowls” until both overflowed onto the table. But all appearances the two had been served hot water; Nessa took a sniff that confirmed it.

“Rai...” There was a warning in her voice that he couldn’t hear over the shutter of Rotom’s camera. “ _Raihan_.”

“Yeah, Chewtle?” He finally looked up from his social media to see her glare. He quickly slipped his phone into his pocket. “I was only taking a couple pics I swear, I wasn’t going to ignore–”

“What even is _this_?” She gestured angrily at her place setting of rapidly cooling water and the disgusting-looking food blocks on the Ferris Wheel.

“It’s trendy?” He tried.

“It’s pretentious,” Nessa bit back crossing her arms.

She wasn’t wrong, their first course didn’t leave him excited for the rest of the meal, especially if she was already annoyed with him. He was definitely taking her to her favorite ice cream place if he survived dinner.

“You’re never picking the restaurant again,”

*****

By some miracle Raihan had managed to secure a few more reservations with the hope that at least one of his partners would enjoy the unique experience that The Exec had to offer. The next week he tried his luck with Leon. Raihan reasoned that the man must have been used to high-end dining since he had taken up the mantle of Champion. Hell, he was probably even _tired_ of these fancy restaurants.

The Champ had looked so excited when Raihan had picked him up, but Leon’s expression had dropped considerably when he saw the brightly illuminated sign flashing the restaurant’s name is golden letters. Raihan feared that Leon had been here before, the novelty already lost; Leon assured Raihan that was wasn’t the case.

Leon only deflated further when he was easily recognized by the staff, the million-dollar smile suddenly plastered over his face as both waitstaff and patron bombarded him for attention. After brushing his fans off, the pair was escorted to a roomy booth cordoned off by velvet rope in the same gaudy gold and white that colored the rest of the restaurant. Raihan couldn’t blame their server for gushing a little over his date as she took down orders, he was just glad he had Leon to himself that afternoon.

The forced smile on Leon’s face faltered as their lunch was brought out. Raihan happily snapped a few pics of their odd meal, spread in little clumps of matter atop several flat round stones, as Leon asked the server what it was that he was looking at.

The server in turn pointed at each offering. First was the pile of breadcrumbs. “Desiccated wheat roll, lightly seasoned with the offerings of dehydrated ocean tears.” Next was the thin red chips of… something. “Flakes of freeze dried beef of only the highest percentile of quality. Pureed and gelled cucumber pickle alongside the foamed essence of a Chansey yolk.” She gestured to a smear of bright green gel and a noxious looking yellow foam. She smiled pleasantly, the only normal part of the meal, before leaving them to enjoy it.

“Rai,” there was a quivering quality to Leon’s usually boisterous voice. Raihan looked up at his partner’s troubled tone; Leon looked beyond miserable, a slight sheen to his bright eyes. “I just wanted a burger. This is not a burger.”

*****

Ok, Leon and Nessa hadn’t liked The Exec’s over-the-top presentations, and he would admit he wasn’t keen on the food either, but Raihan wasn’t about the be deterred. Surely Sonia, a scientist, could admire the way The Exec presented it dishes.

After two disastrous dates Raihan had planned better, cooking up a nice little dinner at home for the two of them before hailing a taxi that whisked them off to Wyndon for dessert. Sonia had looked anxious at best when they were seated, no doubt Leon having given her a traumatic retelling of his date with the dragon-tamer. When dessert arrived, she looked even less impressed.

They were each presented with a black plate holding only a single graham cracker. Cream cheese had been smeared unattractively along the edge of the plates giving the impression of something else. A small metal bucket of ice was settled between them, several plastic syringes displayed in a widely fanned pattern lay inside; they looked like the same type that doctors used for administering pokémon medicine.

Sonia pulled one of the syringes from the bucket and examined the contents. It looks like the decorative gel she used whenever she was writing names on her partners’ birthday cakes. She gently pressed the plunger and tasted the goop inside; it was definitely that cheap, flavorless gel, maybe slightly watered down to get it inside the syringe.

“What do you think?” Raihan inquired trying his best not to sound needy. He really wanted someone else to think this place was as cool as he thought it was.

He was answered by Sonia turning the syringe on him and pressing down on the plunger full force.

“I think you’re an idiot.”

*****

Piers was Raihan’s last resort. He had practically begged the man to join him for lunch. Raihan already knew this wouldn’t be Piers’ idea of a good time, especially since he had to abide by a strict dress code, but the punk was dating Steven for goodness sake. He _had_ to have at least some appreciation for this sort of place.

Raihan should have known better.

Piers was delivered a chilled brick, a single, long leaf of romaine centered atop it with a heavy smear of dressing along the edge of the brick that dripped down onto the table. Piers’ tired face gave nothing away as he picked up the leaf by the stem. He leaned over the table and swatted Raihan in the face with it.

“What the hell are you on about bringin’ me to this sorta place?” Piers said slapping him again with the vegetable.

“I thought you would be used to this sort of place because of–” Raihan tried, holding his hands up to protect his face as Piers’ attacks gained intensity.

“If you finish that with “because of Steven” this lettuce is gonna be the least’a your worries!” Piers growled as his makeshift weapon broke. “He ain’t stupid enough to bring me to this sorta place.”

“Raihan, sir,” the host interrupted them, passing a silent sneer at the untorn jeans and plain black button-up on Piers. “I’m afraid if you cannot control your date–”

“I ain’t his fuckin’ date,” Piers corrected glaring right back.

“Right, I should have expected that,” the host replied.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Now Raihan was growling, standing and towering over the host.

“I-I’ll have to ask you both to leave,” they stammered acknowledging Raihan’s full height.

“Gladly,” Piers scoffed and threw the broken lettuce in the host’s face. Better than the brick, Raihan reasoned as they left the building.

The pair headed towards the nearest burger place after that catastrophe.

“I’m sorry about that,” Raihan sighed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Piers brushed it off. “Do you even like that place?”

Raihan sighed more deeply this time. “Not at all,” he admitted shoving his hands deep in his pants pockets; he missed his hoodie.

“Then maybe you should stop dragging everyone you know there,” Piers scolded holding open the door for his friend. He gave Raihan a little smirk to let him know it was water under the bridge. “And you’re still buyin’ today.”


End file.
